Inside of You
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Draco's got a broken heart, can it be fixed at a crossdressing night club? Warnings: Crossdressing, not HBPDH complainant, Mature Content.


_**Inside Of You**_

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far, has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward_

_As I should_

_This club has got to be _

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining a dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

It was not every night that Draco Ethan Malfoy treated himself and went to a club. No, he decided that _**this**_ Friday night deserved it because he had finished getting over his ruined eight-month relationship with Blaise Zabini. After mending his broken heart, Draco decided _**this**_ Friday evening, he would treated himself to a gay club that had all types of gays. If Seamus Finnigan had never pointed it out to him during The War, he wouldn't have noticed the tiny club/bar squashed behind a hair salon, book store, and coffee shop.

Everybody had been surprised during The War (of course only the Wizarding World knew of it; after all, it was the Dark Lord and his minions against everyone else) when Draco and Seamus had become buddy-buddy and friends; but they had kept their being only fuck-buddies to themselves.

The two had become friends when they were on guarding rounds; babysitting the grounds for students/professors, when they decided to play tic-tac-toe using shot glasses and filling them up until they were drunk to a stupor. During that night, they both confessed to being gay and ended up in Draco's bed towards the morning …of course, that was **after **they were replaced by Neville Longbottom and Terry Boot.

Draco vaguely recalled Seamus once pointing out (after a really drunk night on the town) that they were particularly well known for their cross-dressers.

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move _

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me_

_On my way to you_

Thus, he had left work an hour early, went to his flat and changed into a pair of white leather pants that Seamus had bought him for Christmas one year (Draco insisted that they were waiting to be spilled on), a black Hard Rock Café t-shirt underneath an unzipped black leather biker's jacket, and white boots tucked underneath his pants. His hair was loose; Seamus had convinced him that it looked better when it was mussed (Seamus had often said that it looked like Draco woke up after a wonderful shag when it was loose).

Draco still hadn't made up his mind if he wanted a one-night stand or perhaps a "little something more,"as Seamus called it. He settled for either; if he found a perfect one-night-stand, that was fine, and if he found a "little something more," then that was even better.

He highly doubly that a "little something more" would happen - his name as well as his ex's had been slandered all over the bloody tabloids for the last couple months.

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place _

_Or your place or my place_

Draco had been hanging out at the far end of the bar on the right for roughly an hour and was impatiently waiting for the **real **entertainment to start. _After all, _he thought, _it was just after work and everybody was still rushing about after work to their weekend. _

He was nursing his second beer. He knew if Seamus was around, he would end up on stage singing drunken versions of popular karaoke songs or erotically dancing with various people throughout the night. Draco was somewhat pleased that Seamus hadn't been able to come with him after all…

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move _

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me_

_On my way to you_

Outwardly cringing at the male singing a drunk karaoke version of _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven, Draco decided he was immensely glad that Dean Thomas decided to take Seamus out to dinner and **finally** propose to his boyfriend of four-and-some-odd years (they had started dating _**after**_ Seamus and Draco stopped being fuck-buddies).

He then shuddered as the singer hit the last and final note. Draco mentally noted that any sober man wouldn't be able to hit that high C.

Glancing around, he caught a pair of lesbians making out in the corner booth, while a several other couples were making their way out to the dance floor and begin grinding as a new song (_Switchback_ by Celldweller) pounded through the speakers.

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move _

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me_

_On my way to you_

Ordering a Muggle drink called sex-on-the-beach, Draco decided that the club was finally being to fill up; he compared it to an ant's pace, but realized that most of those hanging around were at least several years younger than he was.

A few minutes later, a young waiter appeared, with shaggy black hair with bright red highlights that Draco itched to run his fingers through. Peering into a pair of wide emerald eyes, Draco flashed a smile before mouthing, "Thank you."

He watched as a small smile crossed the waiter's face before turning around to deliver more drinks.

Draco watched with fascinated eyes as he realized the waiter was wearing a tight black corset with puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves and a black leather collar around the neck. The corset revealed several inches of tan skin that shimmered with glitter under the strobe lights. His fingers itched to touch it and see if it was smooth as it looked.

An extremely short, frilly, layered, and nearly-see-through bright red skirt adorned the waiter's legs, as well as a pair of thigh-high crimson fishnets, and a pair of three inch red platforms. He realized that the waiter was a cross dresser when he saw another man reach around the waiter and grip his phallus.

For some odd reason, Draco was irked by the action because he watched the waiter's lovely mouth open in protest before batting the blonde bartender's hand out of the way, smacking the blonde with his serving tray, and kicked him in the shin. The two then broke away, the blonde with a smirk on his face (which Draco would have loved to wipe off) and the black haired waiter with another round of drinks.

_I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me - on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through me - on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through me - on my way to you_

It was around eight-thirty when the petit black haired waiter walked up on the stage and began to dance seductively to the new song pounding through the speakers. Draco recognized the cross dresser as the waiter who had delivered his sex-on-the-beach. He also noted that the waiter knew how to twist and bend around the crowded masses to deliver drinks to customers.

As soon as the melody began, the crowd roared with pleasure as the waiter smiled at them and began singing.

"_It seems so obvious… there's something up with us. I swear I feel it from across the room. So can I ask you this? Not to be forward, miss, but I think I'll kill myself, if I never know…"_

What surprised the platinum haired man the most was that the waiter had amazing vocal chords. It lead him to ponder why the waiter was wasting his time at a trashy club like this.

Draco shook his head in dismay before staring in wonder at the petit black haired man who had his heart racing.

The waiter was dancing with one of the poles on stage, twirling, rubbing, sliding, and spinning on it. Draco was immediately entranced by his movements, and was surprised when emerald eyes locked onto his silver orbs as he continued singing, _"What do I have to do to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you… when I'm inside of you…"_

Pausing as he slid down the pole, the waiter pointed at Draco and moved his finger towards him. The crowd around the stage immediately cheered for him to go onto the stage. Eyeing the crowd before staring at the waiter, Draco raised a slender eyebrow and took a swig of his drink before sliding out of his seat and joined the black haired man on stage.

The crowd roared once more in excitement.

Once on the stage, the black haired minx pushed him into a chair, and began to give him a lap dance, their eyes locked on each others: _"Just ask and I will do anything you want me to. There is no limit to how far I will go - and I'm sure I can't pretend to be a gentlemen, but before I begin, I just gotta know - just gotta know - just gotta know…" _

He paused in the lap dance to "walk" his fingers up Draco's chest before pulling off his flimsy shirt and began massaging the muscles.

"_What do I have to do to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you… when I'm inside of you…"_

Draco suddenly recognized the song - he had heard it when Seamus had taken him to the club the first time. He smirked as he grabbed the microphone that the waiter was singing into, wrapped an arm around the petite waist of the black haired man, pulling him flesh up against his body, and belted out in his sexy baritone voice (serenading the waiter), _"For now, I'll play the game and I'm waiting for your move… But I've got to say, that I never lose. What do I have to do to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you… when I'm inside of you…"_

They sang the last verse simultaneous, staring into each other's eyes, _"Cause I love the way you move - when I'm inside of you - when I'm inside of you - when I'm inside of you. You, you - when I'm inside of you!"_

As soon as the song ended, Draco picked up his discarded shirt and jacked before the waiter pulled him behind the stage, emerald eyes still smoldering with lust. Draco leaned down and captured his lips in one swoop. Slowly he began to back the black haired man into the nearest table, cradling the back of his head with one hand and the other creeping up the back of the corset.

Two hands gently rested on his naked chest, until the need for air became apparent and Draco slowly tore his mouth away from the sinful lips of the waiter. As they both gasped for air, the black haired waiter tugged on his arm and dragged him up a set of hidden stairs. Draco found himself stumbling down a dark hallway with the emerald eyed minx as his guide, until they reached a door, to which the shorter man had keys to.

Opening it, they both stumbled in, somehow locking the door (Draco cast a wordless and wandless anti-apparation spell as well as a protective shield), their mouths melted together again, as hands tore at clothing, until Draco was completely naked and the black haired waiter was left standing in a pair of lacy underwear that were obviously from a woman's department.

"Beautiful," Draco managed to tell the black haired man before capturing his sinful mouth again.

Before they continued any further, the black haired minx (Draco decided that was perfect word for the waiter) gently pushed against him, gasping for air. He looked away from Draco's silver orbs, slightly fidgeting as he said, "I want to be honest with you…"

Draco cupped his face, serene silver meeting anxious emerald. The waiter swallowed, "First of all…" then his voice dropped, "I'm a virgin."

A smile crept up Draco's face; he truly was beautiful. He pressed a kiss to the top of black hair before softly saying, "I take it that's not all you want to get off your chest, hmm?"

Shaking his head, the waiter lowered his emerald eyes once more, muttering, "But I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll leave…"

The platinum haired Malfoy frowned, not sure if he really wanted to know what was bothering the black haired minx; but something gnawed at him to find out.

"I don't think there's much that would change my mind about sleeping with you," he whispered in the waiter's ear before kissing behind the ear lobe, earning a soft sigh of content.

Emerald eyes met with silver orbs again: "Promise me you won't kill me?"

Draco's silver eyes flickered with amusement, attempting to hide his own concerns, "Promise."

The waiter brushed aside his long black bangs, revealing a short, angry, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't stalking you, Dra-Malfoy. And most certainly was not setting you up to sit back and laugh at you. I've worked at the club for nearly two and a half years now. I never thought I would see you - a Malfoy - here, of all places, but I guess wonders never cease to exist. I-"

Before Harry could continue, Draco covered his mouth with his hand. "Don't call me 'Malfoy,' unless you want me to call you 'Potter.' It reminds me too much of my father."

Harry nodded.

He continued, "I bet there's a lot we could say, but right now-"

Draco leaned in and covered Harry's lips with his own, hearing a moan of pleasure in response. Slightly pulling away, but resting his forehead against Harry's, his whispered, "Let's talk about everything else tomorrow morning, right now, I want to continue where we left off."

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as well as his legs around his waist, murmuring, "The bedroom's on the left after you walk past the bookcases."

The platinum haired man smiled, wounded his arms around Harry, pulling them even closer, before carrying the black haired Savior into his bedroom, gently laying him on the queen sized bed. Draco pulled Harry's frilly lacy panties down so painstakingly slow, that Harry bucked up against him; groaning in pleasure. The Malfoy heir smiled before pressing his lips to Harry's phallus and gently kissed it before kissing his way up the smooth, tan chest, all the way to Harry's luscious mouth.

"Do you have any lube?" he hotly whispered.

Nodding, Harry pointed to the nightstand.

Draco leaned across the bed to pull the drawer open and his hand dug around for the lube. Upon finding it, he wordless and wandless opened the lube and squirted it onto his fingers. Gently brushing the opening of Harry's anus, their eyes locked. Harry gasped, squirmed, but heard Draco inform him, "I won't lie, I know this will hurt, but I promise the pain will subside."

Harry grabbed Draco's free hand and squeezed it: "I trust you."

A smile curved on Draco's pale lips, before leaned in to capture Harry's lips and slid his first finger into the tight channel. Harry gasped into his mouth and Draco thought he saw tears trail down his cheeks. The platinum haired man froze, waiting for the black haired minx to move first. Once Harry began to move, he inserted another finger, gently probing for the sweet spot.

Harry bucked up against him, gripping the hand he held and clutching the sheets, when Draco found Harry's sweet spot. Draco kissed up and down Harry's neck as he inserted another finger, wiggling them about. He pulled them out when he deemed the Boy-Who-Lived to be well enough prepared. He then coated his cock, before pulling Harry's slender legs up to his shoulders.

Leaning down to kiss Harry, he gently entered the supple body with a smooth thrust. Harry responded to the kiss, but whimpered at the pain he was feeling. Draco slowly pulled out and thrust back in - _**after**_ Harry moved from the first breech. Soon they began grinding together, moaning, panting, groaning, kissing, and thrusting as one unit.

As Harry reached his climax, Draco's pale hands trailed down his torso to cup Harry's penis and pump it in time with his thrusts. They came together with two cries, one of "Draco!" the other of "Harry!" and a squirt of semen that coated Draco and Harry's chests.

Draco gently pulled out of Harry and leaned down shortly after their high, whispering in the Savior's ear, _"Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you." _

Harry smiled up at the platinum haired man beside him before curling up against him, resting his head against the firm chest with a steady heart beat that lulled him into the arms of Morpheus.

---

**W**hen he woke up the next morning, Draco decided that he got a "little something more," once he hopped out of the shower and found Harry making breakfast in his boxers and a Hard Rock Café tee-shirt.


End file.
